


Dream Come True

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Introspection, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: “Did you ever doubt your dream would come true?”





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> For the hits different fic fest!!!  
Thank you to Callie for beta reading it for me <3 (and for helping me come up with the idea!)

“Did you ever doubt your dream would come true?” 

Six years old and new at being a big brother. Mum and Dad were around more than they used to be. There were less days spent at Nana’s and Dan wasn’t really sure what to make of that. On one hand, it was nice having his parents home. He was excited to be a brother to little Adrian and have a friend at home to play with and adventure with and all of the adults told him they were going to be best friends. Dan hadn’t had a best friend before. 

He wasn’t much of a best friend. Drooling and babbling, he wanted nothing to do with Dan and couldn’t go do anything fun. He couldn’t go outside or play with anything that wasn’t his stupid baby toys and if he did he’d just shove them in his mouth.

Nana had told Dan to sit at the table and draw his biggest dream. “What’s the thing you want the most in the world, Daniel?” She asked with a sly grin. “Draw it up for your Nana while I wrestle your brother down for a nap, will you?” 

He stared down at the starch white piece of paper on the kitchen table in front of him. 

He picked up the pens in front of him, cycling throughout the bright colors and drew himself flying high above his Nana and parents and baby Adrian, higher even than the tree branch he could climb up to. His family were below him on the ground smiling up excitedly at him. They were all so happy and proud of him, even Adrian.

“Daniel did you get pen on the table?” Dan jumped. He didn’t realize his parents were home, he had been lost in his own little world. 

“God damn– Get down. You don’t need to play with pens for awhile. What was your grandmother thinking? Why don’t you go play in your room?” Dan’s dad grabbed the pens and the paper from the table. He tossed it onto the counter and Dan could see already it was crumpled and ripped. 

He stomped to his room and threw himself onto his bed. He didn’t mean to get pen on the table. It was an accident. 

“Daniel?” His Nana peeked her head into his doorway with a pinched expression. 

He huffed and rolled away from her. He didn’t want to talk to her. He didn’t talk to anyone. 

“Hey little bear.” She sat on the edge of his bed and ruffled her hand in his curls. “Where’s your drawing at? Sorry you got in trouble. I should have sat something down beforehand.” 

He shrugged aggressively. 

“What did you draw? What was your dream?” 

His eyes stung at the thought of his drawing of his happy family beaming up at him in the sky. “I just drew dogs, Nana. I didn’t draw a dream.” 

  
*

Fifteen years old was a  _ hard _ time to be Dan. He felt angry all of the time. Angry at his asshole classmates, angry at the things that they’d say, angry at his on and off girlfriend who deserved somebody better and angry at himself for being all wrong.

He was tired of being angry. Some days he was tired of being. 

He glared down at his paper. It was a stupid assignment. Draw your dreams and goals in life. 

Goal number one: Get the fuck away from Wokingham. 

He sighed gripped his head with his hands. He could feel his hair start to curl underneath and frowned. At least he was home and out of public view for the time being. 

“Dan!” His bedroom door flew open and his little brother barreled in, quickly to be snatched up by his apologetic mother. 

“Your nan is here. Do you want to go to the movies with her and Adrian?” She looked at him with a hopeful expression that just made guilt twist inside of him. No, he didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to leave his room until another day at hell was about to begin. She was busy though, and he knew she had enough on her plate without him unloading on her, even if she tried not to show it in front of him.

“You get to pick this time,” Adrian said in a small voice. 

“Fine,” Dan heard himself saying, essay be damned.

He’d write it when he got back or hurriedly the next morning. He’d write it about finding a uni to go to and being happy and successful far away from Wokingham and the shadows that haunted him on the streets. He’d write it once he got back from having a rare decent evening with his brother and grandmother. 

*

“What’s … your biggest dream?” Phil widened his eyes comedically and mimed an explosion. It was always explosions or animal noises with him and Dan wasn’t blind to the fact that he was totally and completely enamored by it. 

“I don’t know. To be the best guitar hero player that lived and get a million pounds for it. Get a giant house somewhere nobody could find me and fill it with dogs?” 

Phil laughed delightedly.

“Could I still find you there?” His eyes shone knowingly. They’d talked enough to establish the subtext wasn’t either of their imagination and Dan felt dizzy with a head rush every time he was reminded of it. He liked Phil. He liked Phil a lot. Phil seemed to like him and while the rest of the world that factored into that was terrifying and something Dan couldn’t even think of touching, he knew his real dream had Phil in it somewhere. Someone had to help him care for all those dogs, after all. 

*

“Did you ever doubt your dream would come true?” Phil read aloud from the screen in front of them with a chat flying too fast for Dan to catch anything substantial. 

He glanced over at Phil who was animatedly answering the question. 

Dan’s didn’t have just one dream. He couldn’t think of one big dream he needed to be true. The truths and dreams he had though, simultaneously stayed ever present weighing on his shoulders, like some sort of deep pressure therapy keeping him grounded and here, as well as keeping him lighter than he’d ever been. 

There were bumps and bruises and he wished Phil didn’t have to feel them as well but they were a packaged deal after all. A deal he hadn’t known was in the cards when he was six or fifteen or even during those late night skype calls when he’d hope against hope that they could be. 

He had his dreams and he was accomplishing them and demolishing the nightmares. 

He had dreams with Phil that were bigger than anything he could have ever imagined. 

He snapped out of his daze and looked back at the chat that was full of people excited to see him and hear his opinion. 

He could dream more later. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ reblog it on my tumblr here! ](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/187261188895/dream-come-true)  
Much Appreciated!


End file.
